Talk:Socialist Republic of Vietnam/@comment-24903406-20170311035556
Dictum #1 ---- Today's patriotic song playing on Ho Chi Minh National Radio: The Internationale ---- An era of reform has begun in Vietnam, as long needed and desired one. Total funding to key factors in society have been revamped, which will be listed here: *'Variable Spending (Money that can be quickly allotted to another sector of the economy): 2.5% of the economy' *'Food / Agriculture: 2.7%' *'Civil Transportation: 2.8%' *'Unemployment & Labor: 4.7%' *'Scientific Development/Design Initiatives: 6.6%' *'Energy Generation: 5.5%' *'Housing & Residential Construction: 8.4' *'Education: 8.7%' *'Governmental Initiatives, Social Policies: 9.6%' *'Law & Order: 12%' *'Healthcare, Benefits, Pensions, Welfare, Health Insurance: 16.8%' *'Defense Spending: 36.2%' ---- New general laws will be made, for the safety and happiness of the people of Vietnam: *The creation of the new law enforcement, intelligence and secret police agency, the People's Secret Service of Vietnam (Vietnamese: Cục Cảnh sát nhân dân Việt Nam). Also known as the People's Secret Service, this agency will maintain all law and order within the nation. The civilian police, state police and military police agencies have been dissolved, and replaced by the unified agency. The People's Secret Service will have the authority to arrest, detain or abduct figures they believe to be a threat to the Vietnamese people, state and government. They will also control all state-ran media, radio and communication lines, aswell as social media. They will also be the nation's intelligence/counter-intelligence and military intelligence agency. This organization is modeled after the former-Soviet KGB, and the current Soviet VK agencies. *Freedom of speech is guaranteed, however freedom after speech is not. Heavy criticism/scorning of the political system, Communist Party, General Secretary or Ho Chi Minh will result in the figure being arrested by the People's Secret Service. If the act is severe, then the figure will be put on trial for a longer sentence. *Scorning of the Resistance War Against America will result in a firm warning issued by the government, if found out. Further abuse of veterans/past figures will not be tolerated. *The people are guaranteed some freedom to support their political beliefs/parties, however they are not guaranteed a spot elections. The Communist Party will always be elected. *Ideology is tolerated to some extent. Neo-National Socialism is completely outlawed however. Anyone caught supporting/endorsing National Socialism will be abducted by the People's Secret Service and held for suspicious activity. *Anti-communism is not tolerated. *The people of Vietnam are free to support the various ideologies they believe suits them (to some extent), such as capitalism, imperialism, republicanism, federalism, Stalinism, etc.. However, large demonstrations, rallies, riots and protests will be shut down. *Marxist-Leninism and Ho Chi Minh Thought will remain the dominant ideologies in the state. *Low cost medical care is issued to all people. Infants and elderly persons will revive free medical care however. *Education is highly encouraged in the state, and will also be low cost. *Retired persons will get bonuses, aswell as veterans. *One's orientation is not limited, the state welcomes the people to believe who they want to believe who they are truly. *The state is increasing its' anti-bully and anti-cyber bullying policies, now outlawing both completely. Those who are caught bullying in reality, or on the internet via the state-controlled internet service, will be tracked down and detained by the People's Secret Service for minor charges. The least case scenario being 7 days in juvenile detention/adult prison, and the worse being 5 months. *Defense spending is being drastically increased, to focus on catching up to the rest of the world. *The dispute on who controls the Malaysian People's Republic is being discussed, and the government plans on reaching out to the Cattirian regime on discussing negotiations. *Ties with the Soviet Union are to be strengthened further, we hope to invite Soviet dignitaries and to construct a Soviet embassy. *It is being conceived by the Communist Party and the General Secretary that it would be best to form a Union of Socialist Republics between our neighboring allies, to increase our relations with them and to share resources with ease. That is all for now. Note that these reforms exist only in the state of Vietnam, some may vary or in fact not be present at all in our neighboring comrades: *''' People's Republic of Kampuchea''' *''' Lao People's Democratic Republic''' *''' Malaysian People's Republic''' *''' Thai Democratic Republic''' ----